Resident Evil: Escape From Raccoon City
by Tinelia
Summary: In this story, I wanted to showcase characters other than the Leon, Claire, Jill, etc. I wanted to bring new characters in the series of my own. Tell me how you like it people.


**Written By, Victor Chambliss**

**My Novels **

**Resident Evil: Escape from Raccoon City**

**Synopsis: This novel is about the viral outbreak of a plaque called the 'T-Virus', destroying the town of Raccoon City. Raccoon City was peaceful until the work of the Umbrella Corporation mysteriously transformed it into a world full of horror. Unfortunately, the horror will take the lives of two fraternal African-American twin sisters by surprise. Leaving them to deal with what the T-Virus has to offer.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter Begins May 14, 1998, and the Moore sisters take their leave to the Raccoon Police precinct. Both of whom are co-chiefs of the precinct after exposing the former chief. Carlene Moore is the eldest twin by seven minutes. She's definitely more aggressive and strictly business when it comes to the protection of the Raccoon populace. Charlene is more compassionate, but will not be taken for granted by anyone. The girls just took their leave out of their penthouse suite, heading to work. In the parking lot, they were deciding which car to take, the Lamborghini or the Porsche. "Which one?" Carlene asked. "You know what, let's take the Porsche." Charlene decided. "The Porsche it is." Carlene said. **

**The sisters stepped right into the car and made the seat belts click. Carlene looked to her left as she started the ignition. She spotted Charlene constantly fixing herself. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Carlene asked. "Girl, I got a hot date tonight." Charlene said. "Really? Who's the suitor?" Carlene asked. "Carlene, you making it seem like I'm a ho or something. You know I've been seeing Markell since February." Charlene said. "Whatever." Carlene said uninterestedly. "Girl, get outta that damn disciplinary shell and enjoy being 22. Heh, that reminds me; I can't believe we became co-chiefs of the precinct so young." Charlene said. "No, the reason why I became the chief because I'm the baddest bitch and I'm loving it." Carlene said. "Well, keep yo ass at McDonalds because all I do is dress and rest." Carlene said. Carlene pulled out the driveway and headed to the Raccoon Police precinct. They walked in to find an arrestee yelling and screaming. "I'm not crazy! There's something up there. It killed my girlfriend!" he yelled. "What the hell do we have here Dru?!" Carlene yelled to the arresting officer. "Nothing, we just have a delirious civilian." he replied. "I wanna have a talk with him." Charlene said. "Why?" Carlene asked. "I wanna know what the hell he talkin bout." Charlene said. **

**Charlene walked into her office, leaving the door open as Dru was struggling to keep the civilian restrained. Dru sat him down in the chair and left him handcuffed for Charlene to deal with. "What's your name?" Charlene asked. "Ryan, Ryan Turner." he said. "Okay, Ryan, I'm Chief. Moore, tell me what got you twisted." Charlene said. "Well, I was in the Arklay Mountains with my girl Barbara. We had ourselves a little event by going skinny-dipping at Victory Lake. All of a sudden, she got out to go change in the woods. She took to long, so I went to go find her. Next thing I knew, I see this mutilated body on top of her. When I looked closer, he was eating her neck. I ran, put my clothes on, and left in my car. I come to file a report and the detective calls me insane." he explained. Charlene took Ryan's story into heavy thought because of the fact that she and Markell had planned to take a trip to Victory Lake. "Ryan, today's your lucky day. You're going on a trip with the Chief." Charlene said. Charlene grabbed her jacket and freed Ryan from his handcuffs. The two headed to Carlene's office to inform her about their leave. "Hey, cow, I'm going to take Mr. Turner here to Victory Lake." Charlene said. "Why?" Carlene asked. "To do a brief investigation." Charlene replied. "Don't take my car." Carlene said. "Of course not." Charlene replied. **

**Charlene and Ryan went to the precinct's lot and grabbed a police car. They soon drove to Victory Lake. "So what exactly did this creature look like?" Charlene asked. "It looked like it was wearing a suit. His body was burned badly. I didn't know what to do." he said. "Do you remember exactly where Barbara was being eaten?" Charlene asked. "I'd never forget." he said. Charlene had parked her car near the lake and the two stepped out. "Lead the way." said Charlene with a quaint smirk. Ryan slowly walked into the forest where Barbara went. Once arrived, blood was everywhere. "Her clothes are soaked with blood." Charlene said. Charlene walked toward her tattered clothes, tainted with fresh blood. "Where's her body?" Charlene asked. "I don't know." Ryan said. "Her body should be somewhere over here." Charlene said. "I don't know where she's at." Ryan replied. "Obviously, when it was eating her, was she nude?" Charlene asked, standing upright. "Unfortunately." he said. "Look, this is what I'm going to do; I'm going to make a report for your missing girlfriend and a couple of officers will personally investigate your case. In the meantime, I want you to stay at the precinct just in case they ask you to come and show them the scene of the crime." Charlene explained. **

**The two headed back to the car as Charlene began to radio the case. They drove back to the precinct. Ryan sat on the bench as Charlene went into her office and did some paperwork. Carlene had come into the office to see what happened on their leave. "What happened?" she asked. "According to Ryan, something real fucked up happened. He went skinny-dipping with his chick and they were wrapping it up. She left into the woods to change clothes and he noticed she was taking longer than a minute, so he went to check on her. Next thing he knew, he saw his girlfriend being eaten by a burned cannibal. I went to investigate and her body was gone. Her blood was still fresh and her clothes were scattered across the scene." Charlene explained. "Damn." Carlene said. "Damn is right." Charlene said, writing the report. "Doing paperwork?" Carlene asked. "Yes, I want some men out there investigating." Charlene said. "Don't you have a date out there?" Carlene asked. "Yeah. But with all this shit, we might make a detour to Mendez River." Charlene said. "Just be careful. I'd hate to right a report about you." Carlene said. "Girl, need I remind you I'm a 12****th**** degree black belt in Tai Chi Quan, Pi Qua Quan, 17-time Gymnastics winner. Don't worry, I'm a Moore." Charlene humored. **

**Charlene spent 3 hours writing and doing research about the Arklay Mountains before she went up there. When 7:15 hit, Markell arrived at the precinct in his Chevy, honking the horn to inform Charlene that he was there. She was reluctant to go with everything that happened on her mind. But, she decided to go with a positive outlook, considering the fact that it was the Mendez River and not Victory Lake. The two drove up to the Mendez River and parked the car at the peak of the river, watching the moon and cuddling in the car. "So, how was work?" Markell asked. Charlene didn't want to get into it, so she told a white lie. "Nothing, same as always." she said. "Good, because listening is the last thing I want to do." he said. The two instantly began kissing and pretending like the world was theirs. After 20 minutes of having sex, the two were distracted by a noise. It sounded like something was rubbing on the trunk of the car. "What the hell was that?" Charlene asked. "I don't know, but I'm not about to have some fool fucking up my Chevy." he said. "Hurry back." she said. "It might take a minute, I gotta piss anyway." Markell said. **

**Charlene sat up and waited for Markell to come back. He stepped out of the car, leaving the door open. He checked the whole area of the car and didn't see anyone. After checking, he stepped a foot away from the car and urinated. Unbeknownst to Markell, that **_**fool**_** didn't disappear. While he was urinating, an undead attacked him. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed. The undead instantly bit into his neck, tearing out his throat. It tackled him to the ground and began eating him alive. Charlene had heard the faint shout from Markell and began to check it out. "Markell?" she said softly. She got out of the car and looked around to see a dead Markell on the ground with his eyes wide open, appearing to be frightened. Charlene ran to his body with eyes full of tears. "Markell, wake up baby! Ahh!" Charlene screamed. "Uhh!" something grunted. Charlene looked to her right to see a nude woman with blood running down her body. She had a severe bite mark on her neck, which was lacerated. "It's Barbara. She's--she's a zombie." Charlene stammered. She got up and backhanded Barbara. She grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. "The keys." she said. Charlene grabbed the keys from Markell's pocket and closed his eyes. She ran in the car and closed the door. She put the key in the ignition and started the car, locking all the doors. She rolled up her window and noticed that the passenger window was open. She also saw a thing moving toward it. "Oh, shit!" she said. Charlene jumped to the passenger seat and rolled up the window. Soon as it was up, the thing jumped toward the window, hitting its face. Charlene saw that it was a dog, especially since it yelped. Charlene put the car in reverse and got the hell out of there. Charlene was on 80 going to the precinct. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. As soon as she got to the precinct, she went into Carlene's office. "Arklay Mountains, something's up there." Charlene said. Charlene had explained everything to Carlene. Carlene immediately called S.T.A.R.S., informing them about the incident. They took Carlene into heavy consideration and they responded by sending the Bravo Team to do a reconnaissance. Carlene tried her best to console Charlene, but the sight she witnessed was heavily traumatizing. Charlene stayed in her office after being left alone by Carlene. In about 2 hours, Governor Warren had came to the police precinct. **

**Carlene was in her office writing another report pertaining to what happened to her sister. Governor Warren had knocked on Carlene door, entering without permission. "Governor Warren, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Chief. Moore, I'd like to speak to you about the event that just so happened 2 hours ago." he said. "I'm listening." she said. "Well, I've been hearing all this garbage about supposed monsters out there in the mountains and I'm tired of it. All these delusional citizens will do anything to get a story to the press. I think the claims should be dismissed immediately." he said. "Excuse me? One of those goddamn 'delusional citizens' was my sister. Co-Chief. Moore to be exact. She just lived through one of them motherfuckin claims and I'm not dismissing it!" Carlene snapped. "If you don't, I'll have you personally removed from the force and you can head back to that rotten ghetto you and your sister came from." he said. Carlene was definitely angered and disappointed about what the governor of Raccoon City had said. He basically tried to blackmail her if she didn't cooperate. **

**Carlene chuckled and fixed the collar to her suit. She put her pen down and stood up out of her chair. She walked slowly toward the governor at arms reach. Quicker than a flash, Carlene raised her muscular arm and slapped Gov. Warren across the face. If she wasn't so physically strong, he never would've collapsed on the desk he was standing in front of. "What the hell is wrong with you? Coming up in here and trying to blackmail me. I'm the Chief of police and I'm not going to let some corrupt Governor treat me as if I was some low-rank officer. Now I know why those Umbrella officials came in here trying to get me on their payroll." Carlene said, making angry expressions toward Gov. Warren. "You're making a big mista--" "Get the fuck up out of my goddamn office, bitch!" Carlene shouted. Gov. Warren left her office slamming her door so hard that the glass broke. Gov. Warren was willing to go to extreme lengths as to getting the Moore sisters unemployed from their jobs. He swore to do so. At 12:00, the ladies called it quits and headed home. Charlene was still traumatized about the death of Markell. It took a toll on her undoubtedly. Carlene on the other hand made an effort to find out what was happening in those mountains. But, with S.T.A.R.S. on the job, all she could do was sit and wait, patiently.**

**Chapter 2: The Outbreak**

**Chapter Begins Saturday afternoon, September 28, 1998, Carlene and Charlene received a call that they thought would never become a reality. Hordes of zombies emerged from the Arklay Mountains and into the city. Charlene and Carlene prepared themselves for a fight. They were driving through the city and made a sudden stop in the middle of the street. Carlene stepped up out of the car and began taking charge. "Alright, everybody put your cars in a straight line across the street. Break these motherfuckers away from the citizens. Charlene, check the buildings and search for anybody under siege. Charlene grabbed her magnum and went inside the apartment building on her right. She kicked down the door and entered. The building consisted of three floors. Charlene proceeded through the first floor and saw no one. She went upstairs to find zombies reeking there. "No, go away!" a voice screamed. Charlene sprinted to the zombie and kicked it down the stairs. "Open up the door." Charlene said. "No!" a girl screamed. "Look little girl, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a police officer, Chief. Moore." she said. The girl reluctantly opened up the door. Charlene proceeded into the house and closed the door behind her. The little girl ran on the couch, scared out of her mind. She had long black, flat-ironed hair and big brown eyes. She had a brown skin complexion and bushy eyebrows. She was wearing a black jersey and a blue jean capris and white shoes. "Where's your family, little girl?" Charlene asked. "They left me. They said I was better off home alone with all the doors locked." she said. "It's definitely not safe here. That door won't hold for a time. You're coming with me." she said. "No, I have to wait for my brother?" she said. "Where is your brother" Charlene inquired. 'He left. He told me he'd be back before 5:15. I have to stay." she protested. Charlene walked up to the girl and knelt before her. "What's your name?" she asked. "Cheryl Elizabeth Gamble." she replied quickly. "Cheryl, you must come. What if a gang of zombies come through here?" Charlene asked. "Okay, but I have to get Mickey and Cassa." she said. "What?" Charlene asked. Cheryl ran into a room in the back. In the meantime, Charlene began walking around, looking at pictures of their family. They appeared to be a nuclear family with both grandparents. **

**Cheryl had come back with a Moluccan Cockatoo on her shoulder and a cassowary. "What the hell?" Charlene muttered softly. "If I'm leaving, then they're coming with me. They're family too." she said. "I hope their trained. Where did they come from?" Charlene asked. "My mother owns a pet store and my father owns a zoo. We adopted both of them while they were chicks. They won't leave me." she said. "That reminds me, they need food." Cheryl said. Cheryl ran back into the room and Cassa, the cassowary, followed close behind her. Suddenly, the door was broken. Two zombies were coming, sauntering at an increasing rate. There was no time to grab the gun, so Charlene grabbed a textbook off the table and slapped the first zombie across the face. She kicked one of them in the stomach and backhanded it. Cheryl finally came in the room and was frightened by the sight of the zombies. "Let's go!" said Charlene, heading toward the door. "The front entrance is crowded!" Charlene said. "I know a way." Cheryl said. **

**Cheryl led the way as they went downstairs. Three zombies were coming up. "Let me know if any are behind." Charlene said. Charlene began shooting the zombies until they fell. Charlene proceeded down the stairs and shot each one of them in the head. "Hmm, incapacitating the brain seems to work." Charlene said. Charlene and Cheryl exited through the back entrance. There were no zombies to be found. They turned the corner and saw that the zombies had broken through the blockade. The officers continued to move back. "Carlene!" Charlene called. Carlene turned around to see her sister unharmed. She ran to her and they began to talk. "Whassup, you brought the zoo with you? Who's the little girl?" she asked. "I rescued her and her pets. I couldn't get up to the third floor because the hallways were crawling with these things. What's the plan?" Charlene asked. "The plan is we gotta get the hell up outta here, we are not the SWAT team. We gonna install another blockade, but in the meantime, I'm gonna call it quits. Y'all should go to that gate and get the fuck outta here before this shit done got serious." Carlene said. "What about you?" Charlene asked. "I'm going to hold down the fort here." she said. "Alright." she said. **

**Charlene and Cheryl had found a local car and drove to the precinct. People were still in it, arming themselves with guns and storing food. "What the hell are y'all doing?" she asked Ryan. "We're staying. There's no point in going to the checkpoints. It's too crowded. What if those things get past and began killing people. It's better to stay safe inside a building with reinforced doors." Ryan said. "Well, that's a risk that's worth taking. I'm getting out of here. Come on, Cheryl." Charlene said. Charlene and Cheryl went directly to her office and began packing up. She also took the time to write reports and to send them to the press via email. Charlene wanted to make sure that her story would get out and that the Umbrella Corporation was to blame. Meanwhile, Governor Warren had organized a hit for the Raccoon Police Department. Since things didn't go his way in the least, he wanted to regain vengeance. He had Umbrella officials personally drop two **_**projects **_**into the precinct, while innocent people were in it. The Umbrella helicopter above had dropped the both of the large coffin-like cases into the building. They made a large thump once they penetrated the roof of the building. Charlene and Cheryl both heard the thud of the cases. "What was that?" Cheryl asked. "I don't know, but I certainly don't wanna find out." Charlene said. **

**Meanwhile, Carlene and the officers could not contain the zombies. The number of zombies was too great. Her best bet was to head back to the precinct and prepare herself even more before leaving the city. Now, running afoot, she made it to the precinct safe and sound. However, she could not get in. The people inside had barred the doors so nothing could enter. "Open up the door!" Carlene yelled, while banging on the door. "No! You could be one of them!" Ryan protested. "How the hell could I be one of them and I'm talking to your ass?!" Carlene yelled. "No chances." he said "If you don't open this fucking door!" she said. "No!" he exclaimed. "Damn!" Carlene said to herself. Carlene sat there thinking about another way to get in. However, her thinking was interrupted by the moans of the undead. Carlene took a chance for the back entrance. She ran through the back and tried the door. Unfortunately, it was locked too. Fortunately, she saw a ladder to a stairwell. She jumped in the air and grabbed it. She pulled herself up the ladder and into the stairwell. The stairwell took her to the roof. She saw a helicopter on the helipad. She immediately went to investigate. The doors wouldn't open because she didn't have the keys. There was no way for her to communicate with anybody from the inside, so Carlene had to go in herself. **

**Chapter 3: Department Under Siege**

**Chapter Begins Carlene had spotted an entrance from the roof and into the precinct. Luckily, it was accessible by security code. Carlene entered the code and entered the building. She proceeded down the stairwell and ended up in the west side of the precinct. Her destination was her office. She needed to arm herself properly if she was to ever leave Raccoon City. She quickly scurried down a corridor and made it to her office successfully. Charlene had heard Carlene enter and went to see her. "Carlene!" Charlene said. Carlene walked up to Charlene and hugged her. "Girl, we gotta get up outta here. I saw a helicopter upstairs and all we gotta do is get the keys." Carlene explained. "Dru has the keys." Charlene said. "Where is Dru?" Carlene asked. "I don't know. He left us to go check the weaponry room and he hasn't returned yet." Charlene replied. "Well, I'm going to find Dru." Carlene said. "I'm going to make sure everybody is safe in the main hall. Take this." Charlene said, handing Carlene a walkie-talkie. "Thanks, be careful." Carlene said. Charlene had gone back to her office and armed herself fairly well. She took off her jacket and her shirt and put on a vest. She put her tops back on and armed herself with two magnums and a knife. She also spotted a taser. She didn't have a holster for it, but she saw that Cheryl had a waist pouch that was perfect for the taser. Besides, safety was a major issue at that point. "Cheryl." she said. Cheryl looked up and at Charlene. "Take this; put it in one of your waist pouches." Charlene said. Cheryl took the taser and put it in her pouch. "What are in those things?" Charlene asked. "One of them is for Mickey and the other is for Cassa. The third is for the taser and it also has a leash for Cassa. She get's real agitated when she has to use the bathroom. "You ready to go?" Charlene asked. "Of course." Cheryl said. **

**The two left the office and proceeded to the main hall. Everybody was sitting there, looking as if their strength was waning. People tried calling the U.S. Air Forces but they could not get an answer. Charlene felt that to be extremely awkward. Charlene had spotted Ryan and she went to talk to him. "How's everybody holding up?" she asked. "Not too good. Their hope has dropped." he replied. Charlene was a second from opening her mouth about the helicopter. Though, it seemed like the right thing to do, it wasn't. The last thing she needs is for a bunch of crazed citizens trying to get out. Charlene went to the computer in the hall and began trying to get help. She wanted to think of another way for everyone to escape. She checked the schematics of the precinct and found out it was a route through the sewers and to the cable cars underground. She wasn't a hundred percent sure is she wanted to take this route because it's extremely long, dangerous, and disgusting. Charlene needed a second opinion and decided to ask Cheryl. "Cheryl, come here for a minute." she said. Cheryl had come and approached Charlene. "What?" she asked. "Now, this is a way for us to get out. We go through here and here, but this way will take us to the sewers and to the cable cars, which will get us out of here. You think we should take it, or wait for my sister?" she asked. "If she's not back in 7 minutes, we should take our chances. Those things know we're in here. You can here them moaning against the doors." Cheryl said. "Yeah, I agree. Well, we'll wait until we hear something from her." Charlene decided. **

**Meanwhile, Carlene went up a fleet of stairs and two hallways. Suddenly, she saw a creature dressed in a black trench coat facing the wall before her, looking as if it just stood up for the first time. It began to crack it's neck and other bones in its body. Carlene noticed the height difference, so she proceeded into the room right next to her slowly. She quickly opened the door and closed it lightly. Soon as she turned around, Dru held a gun to her head. "Freeze!" he said softly. "Bitch, don't you know it's a creature out there?" Carlene whispered. "Of course, I saw it when it fell in the building." Dru replied. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Carlene asked. Dru had begun to explain why he was in the weaponry room. However, they had to talk very quietly. They didn't want that thing to overhear them talking. "I came in here to get some ammo for everyone in the main hall. While I was doing that, our fax machine received a message. I think you should read it." Dru said. He pointed to the fax machine and Carlene went to it, snatching the message. "Chief. Moore, Gov. Warren here and I just wanted to tell you that I dropped two presents into your precinct. I'm sure you'll take a great liking to them, especially since you didn't take my generous job offer. One word of advice: Don't expect to escape out of there. Soon, your precinct will be a prison, and you'll be the inmates. Good day." it read. Carlene became enraged as Gov. Warren was the exact reason why those two cases came and tore up her precinct. The hard part was getting out of the weaponry room. Before that could be possible, Carlene had to arm herself dangerously. She grabbed two .38 magnums, two handguns, shotgun, and a knife. She put on a vest under her tops and put holsters on for her arsenal. Dru had equipped himself with a state-of-the-art rifle, two magnums, a sword, and a handgun. Before they left, Carlene thought about the helicopter keys. "Do you have the helicopter keys?" she asked. "Yes, why?" he asked. "There's a chopper up on our helipad that we can use to escape up outta here." she said. "I'll hold on to them." he said. **

**Carlene equipped herself with one of the magnums and proceed out of the door. Dru followed behind with a handgun. The monster was gone. "Where did it go?" Carlene asked. Quicker than a flash, the monster ambushed them from above. He knocked Dru into the wall and tossed Carlene to the floor. "Must kill R.P.D.!" it said in a monotone. The creature began coming toward Carlene. Fortunately, Dru shot it in the back of the neck with his gun. He quickly turned around and grabbed Dru by his neck. He banged Dru on the wall twice and threw him. Unbeknownst to Dru, the helicopter keys slipped off his waist and fell into a ventilation system, which led to the sewers. Carlene began shooting the creature in his back with both her magnums. The thing quickly turned around. "Dru, go to the main hall!" she yelled. Carlene flipped up and ran into the next hallway. The creature began running after Carlene. Carlene entered the room, a storage room of the precinct. She saw a large, metal container that looked strong enough to hold the creature out. Using her strength to her advantage, Carlene easily moved the container in front of the door. Suddenly, the door was rammed by the creature. Luckily, it didn't fall down. Carlene couldn't go back because that would just take her to the creature. However, she did some handy work by shutting all the windows with metal covers so it would keep the zombies out. She stayed in the room and thought about her next move. **

**Meanwhile, 6 minutes had passed and Charlene was about to head out with everyone. Unbeknownst to her, another one of Gov. Warren's presents were in the mail hall, a female experiment with scaly skin and a very slim frame. No one noticed as she slithered on the ground looking for an unsuspecting victim. She had chosen a victim getting wasted in the corner of the room. No one was paying attention as he was in a secluded area. She crept up above him, dropping something from the palm of her hand and into his beer. After that, she slithered away and into the ventilation system. Aside from that, Charlene thought it was time to move out. "All right everybody, we're going to head out. I know an escape route through the sewers and to some emergency cable cars. If you'll follow me, we'll be on our way." Charlene explained. As everyone got up, the victim had already drunken **_**all**_** of his beer and he proceeded to go with everyone. No one had any idea that that experiment was in the room. Everyone had run into a big waiting room. "Everybody, wait here." Charlene said. Charlene had walked around the corner to see nothing. She proceeded into an interrogation room where she saw a key. She grabbed the key and put it in her pocket. Before she could exit, she received a call from Carlene. "Whassup, cow?" Charlene asked. "I'm for real, there's a creature out there and it's dangerous, I just escaped from it." she said. "For real?" Charlene asked. "Yes, girl, I'm trapped." she said. "Where you at?" Charlene asked. "I'm in the storage room." she said. "Oh, there should be a map up in there. Look over to your left, opposite of the windows." she said. Carlene turned to her left and saw the map. "I'm looking." she said. "Now, if you look behind that huge cabinet, they'll be a door behind it." Charlene said. "Okay, I got you. I'm going to look around. Watch out for that thing." Carlene said. Charlene put her walkie-talkie back in her pocket and proceeded to leave the room. **

**Outside, that victim had begun to mutate. That experiment had put her egg in his beer and now he's a host to that parasitic creature. He began to uncontrollably twitch. "Ahh! Ahh!" he said. Everyone turned around began bagging back. He began to grow at an increasing rate. His skin began came tan and disgusting as veins began to show. His eyes turned blood red and his pupils became yellow. "Ahh!" he yelled. "Ahh!" Cheryl screamed. Cheryl quickly put Cassa on her leash and ran. Mickey became threatened by the creature and felt the need to attack it. Mickey flew above and dived at the creature. He slashed it across the forehead, ripping off some of his skin and flew back. He landed on Cheryl's shoulder and they ran away from the area as the enraged creature began killing everyone. Ryan had seen Cheryl running and went to go with her. "Cheryl!" he called. Cheryl kept running, scared out of her mind. She ran past the corner, running into Charlene as she exited the interrogation room. Cheryl kept running and exited the waiting room. "Ryan, what's going on?" she asked. "Ahh!" the monster screamed. "That." he replied. "Let's move!" Charlene said. Charlene and Ryan ran into the room where Cheryl had escaped through. "Do you see her anywhere?" Charlene asked. "Cheryl!" Ryan called. "This must be close to the side entrance of the precinct." Charlene said. "What does that mean?" Ryan asked. "Let's keep going." Charlene said. **

**Meanwhile, Carlene took Charlene's words and kept moving on. She entered a hallway and noticed that it was crawling with four zombies. They began coming after her as she shut the covers so none could enter. Two began coming up at her, which she knocked down with a forceful kick. She shot the one in the head and kept going. One kept coming at her. She put both her guns in her holsters and took this one head-on. She slapped it across the face and grabbed it by its shirt. She tossed it out the window and shut the cover. All the covers were shut and she kept going. She opened the door and saw that there were dogs. Charlene remained quite as she equipped her shotgun and loaded it with shells. She walked slowly and turned the corner. She whistled, alerting the dogs. They came running at her and jumped into the air. She shot them down with one shot from her gun. She kept going straight and ended up outside. Carlene walked right down a manhole and saw a boy with a Tec-9. He aimed it right at here. "Easy, easy." Carlene said. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "I'm Carlene Moore, Chief. Moore to be exact." Carlene clarified. "You bitten?" he asked. "No, why?" Carlene asked. "Anybody who bitten become one of these dead motherfuckers." he said. "Well, I'm not bitten. What the hell are you doing down here?" he asked. "Trying to find a way to get the hell up outta this place." he replied. "Well, you can't do it alone. I know all about this damn precinct. Let's say we work together?" Carlene asked. "Cool, just don't try to arrest nobody because I got a gun." he said. "I won't." Carlene promised.**

**Chapter 4: Two On Three**

**Chapter Begins Charlene and Ryan spent a total of 18 minutes looking for Cheryl. They were at the door to the sewers, but Charlene didn't want to leave Cheryl behind. "Look, Ryan. Hold down the fort here. I'm going to give you this." Charlene said. Charlene spared one of her handguns and went back. She walked into a room with six zombies. They were spread out across the room. Two of them were banging on a door. "Cheryl must be in there." Charlene said to herself. Charlene ran forward and knocked the zombie out of the way. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She ran into a dark room. Charlene couldn't see a thing. "Cheryl!" Charlene called. Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Out of no where was that creature with the beer. He was standing there trying to get in a room. He turned around and looked at Charlene. "Ahh!" he roared. He began knocking over desks, charging toward Charlene. Charlene had grabbed her gun and dived out of the way. She recovered her balance and began shooting him in his chest. He came at Charlene and grabbed her. Charlene grabbed her gun and shot him in the head. He dropped her and began grabbing the bullet out of his face. Suddenly, he jumped into the ceiling. **

**Charlene got up slowly and began searching for Cheryl. She opened the door and heard a loud caw. "Cassa, attack!" Cheryl ordered. Quicker than a flash, Cassa jumped into the air and tackled a zombie. "Cassa, scrape!" Cheryl ordered. Cassa used her dagger-like toes and began ripping the zombie apart. She eventually disemboweled its legs. "Cassa, come back." Cheryl ordered. Charlene was very impressed with how intelligent Cassa was. She began to expect Cassa was intelligent when Cassa remained by Cheryl's side without the leash. "Charlene!" Cheryl cried. Cheryl ran to Charlene and hugged her. "Cheryl, don't run away like that. I was so scared for you." Charlene said. "I'm sorry." she said. "Don't be, I understand." Charlene replied. "Now, let's get out of here." Charlene said. Charlene and Cheryl had regrouped with Ryan and entered the sewers. **

**Meanwhile, Carlene and her new friend, Romeo, had found a way back into the precinct. They were in the main hall. "Okay, we gotta get upstairs to get to the helicopter. Romeo, we need to get upstairs." Carlene said. "It's a ladder up there." he said. "I know. There's the button." Carlene said. Carlene went to press the button and the ladder came down. "After you." Carlene said. Romeo went up the ladder first and Carlene followed behind. "What's up here?" Romeo asked. "I'm looking for one of my colleagues, Detective Dru Wong. He has the keys to the helicopter on the roof. If we can find him, we can get outta this place." Carlene said. Suddenly, Carlene took a look around. She saw three rooms on the floor they were on. "Romeo, how old are you?" Carlene asked. "15." he replied. "Good. I need a favor." Carlene said. "What?" he asked. "I need you to check that last room. I'm going to check the other two." she said. "A'ight." he said. "And take this." she said. "The shotgun?" Romeo hoped. "Little boy, please. You can take this magnum. Save your 9 for last." she said. "Okay, cool." he said. Romeo took the magnum and went to the room which Carlene instructed him to investigate. He walked in and saw a huge table. As he looked upon it, he saw some green ooze dripping from above. He looked up to see that snake creature. She hissed at him and fell to the table. Romeo grabbed his magnum and began shooting her in her stomach. She jumped off the table and kicked Romeo into the wall. She suddenly grew a snake as an appendage and began whipping it. Romeo shot her in her leg and grabbed a chair he was by. He grabbed it and threw it at her face. He grabbed the table and flipped it over. Frightened, Romeo fled the room. Once he stepped out, he ran into Carlene. She noticed the scared expression on his face and wondered what was wrong. "Romeo, what was in there?" she asked. Suddenly, the snake creature emerged through the wall. "What the hell?!" Carlene yelled. The creature slapped Carlene across the face and she fell over the wooden guard rail. Luckily, Carlene fell on her feet. The creature grabbed Romeo and trapped him inside her body. Then, it fled the scene. Carlene had barely seen what happened, but she did see it. She saw that thing open up her torso and engulf Romeo. She still heard his screaming. "Romeo!" she screamed. **

**Carlene recovered her strength, but resulted in her walking with a limp. She grabbed her radio and called Charlene. "Yeah." Charlene responded. "New objective." she said. "What?" Charlene asked. "A boy. 15. His name is Romeo. This creature engulfed him into its body. I believe he's still alive, I heard him screaming in its body." Carlene explained. "What does it look like?" Charlene asked. "It looked like a woman with heavily dark snake scales all over her body." Carlene explained. "Okay. How you holding up?" Charlene asked. "Not good, the bitch knocked me over the guard rail on the second floor. I fell on my legs, which resulted in a limp." she said. "Damn." Charlene said. "Don't worry about me. I'm a Moore. I'm out." she said. Carlene put her radio in her holster and continued to pursue both Dru and Romeo. She slowly climbed the ladder and went into the last room that she didn't get the chance to explore yet. She opened up the door and it took her to a corridor. She walked down the corridor and turned right into a control room. She closed the door and locked it before checking the cameras. She looked into the downstairs, upstairs, and the sewers. She continued to look until she spotted all three of the monsters in the precinct. She saw the snake woman slithering through the west wing. The huge creature she encountered earlier on the third floor, and the infected-creature on the first floor. She knew that there was a huge possibility that she would encounter the snake woman again and the huge creature one more time. Before she was about to leave, she saw Dru lingering on the first floor. Carlene had to make a detour and get back on the first floor. She left the control room and went back into the main hall. She climbed down the ladder and headed to the room on her left. As she was about to leave, the main entrance to the precinct had been completely destroyed. Hordes of zombies began entering the precinct, coming after Carlene. Carlene quickly entered the room and closed the door. She proceeded into the room and went down a ladder. She kept going through a corridor and opened it. "Ahh!" a voice screamed. "That sounded like Dru." she said. Carlene pursued the voice that caught her attention. She exceeded herself as if she hadn't even been injured. **

**Carlene had found Dru in a fight with that infected creature. Dru used both his magnum and a handgun on the creature. The creature used his massive hand and knocked Dru into a wall, rendering him unconscious. Carlene grabbed her shotgun and began shooting. Carlene shot it four times before he was knocked back. "What you got, bitch!" Carlene yelled. Suddenly, he charged at her. She hit it in the face and it slapped her across the face. Carlene reloaded her shotgun and shot him once before he knocked it out of her hand. Carlene got up and stood upright. Boldly, Carlene tackled the creature to the ground. She quickly got back up and limped to her shotgun. She picked it up and turned around. She shot it one good time in the stomach and it collided into the wall, disintegrating into a red liquid. **

**After the fight, Dru began to gain consciousness. "What happened?" Dru asked. "What the fuck you think happened, yo ass got knocked out with a motherfuckin love tap. I killed the bitch!" Carlene snapped. "Hey, take it easy." Dru said. Dru got up and put his guns in their holsters and walked to Carlene. "Let me take a look at that leg." he said. Dru sat Carlene down on a chair and grabbed her leg. He cracked her knee bone back into place, fixing her leg. "Thanks. Anyway, do you have the keys?" she asked. "No, they must've slipped when we ran into that thing earlier. I heard them clink as they slipped through a vent." he said. "Damn, they must be in the sewers." Carlene said. Carlene grabbed her walkie-talkie and radioed Charlene. "Whassup, cow?" Charlene answered. "Look, bitch. While you down there, leave all the doors unlocked. Dru and I are coming down." she said. "What about Romeo?" Charlene asked. "Well, let's hope I run into that bitch and his body is pretty much intact." Carlene replied. Carlene put her walkie-talkie in its holster and she and Dru proceeded to the sewers. **

**Meanwhile, Charlene, Ryan, and Cheryl were trekking through the sewers. Down there, they saw an enormous gate. "It's locked." Cheryl said. "Look at this." Ryan pointed. Charlene turned her attention to a panel. It looks as if there was something here." Charlene said. They noticed it was a door next to it. "The door is all fucked up." Charlene said. "There's nothing but a little crack." Ryan said. "That crack is large enough for me to get through." Cheryl said. "Cheryl, are you sure you wanna go through there?" Charlene asked. "Yeah. I'll tie Cassa to this gate. She get's extremely angry when me or my family leaves her. Stay at least 2 feet away from her. Mickey will come with me." Cheryl said. Cheryl quickly hurried to the crack in the door before Charlene could say another word. "Cheryl! Cheryl!" Charlene exclaimed. Cheryl was already in the other room. "Don't worry Charlene, I trust her." Ryan said. Cheryl had entered the room to find it swarming with zombies. She went further into the room, surprised by a zombie on her right. She pushed it with both arms and it began to stumble. Evasively, Cheryl crawled under a table and to the other side. Two zombies were coming her way. However, their walking rate was nothing to worry about. **

**Cheryl looked around to see a door to another room. Cheryl crawled under another table to stand before another zombie. "Mickey!" Cheryl screamed. Mickey took flight off of Cheryl's shoulder and scraped the zombie's left eye out with his claws. Mickey landed back on Cheryl's shoulder as she shoved the zombie over a chair. Cheryl ran for the door and opened it, closing it behind her. She saw a wheel. She remembered how the space looked by the panel. She examined the end of the wheel and it looked like a perfect match. Cheryl grabbed the wheel and headed out the door. All of the zombies were sauntering toward her. Cheryl ran past the table and proceeded to the door where to zombies were coming. Cheryl thought quickly, spotting a book on the table. Cheryl grabbed the book and hurled it at the zombies head. The zombie bagged back from the impact of the book and fell on to the other. **

**Cheryl ran into the entryway and crawled through the crack. Charlene and Ryan spotted Cheryl's head coming through the door. "Cheryl!" Charlene exclaimed in joy. "Dang it!" Cheryl said. "What is it?" Ryan asked. "This wheel won't fit through the crack. The zombies are coming!" Cheryl screamed. Suddenly, Cassa began jumping around and screeching. "What's wrong with Cassa?" Ryan asked. "She must be sensing danger in Cheryl's presence." Charlene figured. "Cheryl, I want you to move, Ryan and I are coming to clear this door." Charlene said. "Okay." Cheryl replied. Cheryl got up and ran out of the entryway to see zombies coming again. There was no escape. "Mickey!" Cheryl screamed. Mickey began mauling the heads of the zombies. Cheryl took the opportunity to forcefully shove the distracted zombies. They all fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Charlene and Ryan had readied their guns. "Cheryl, are you gone yet?" Charlene asked. "Remotely!" Cheryl replied. Cheryl ran on the left of the entryway and hid behind a wall. "Shoot!" Cheryl screamed. Charlene and Ryan opened fire on the door. After a while, the door became weak. "Cheryl, I need you to kick down the door!" Charlene yelled. Cheryl scurried to the door and began kicking it. "Harder." Ryan said. Cheryl bagged back and ran to the door. She jumped into the air and kicked the door. Cheryl knocked down the door, resulting in her falling in a pool full of sewage water. Cheryl picked herself out of the water and with the wheel in her hand. Cheryl grabbed the wheel and put it in the space. It was a complete match and it activated the panel. Charlene operated the panel. "Turn the panel." Charlene said. Cheryl turned the panel and the red light on panel turned green. The gate opened and the sewage water was drained from their area. Cheryl untied Cassa and they proceeded through the gate. **

**Meanwhile, Carlene and Dru entered the threshold of the sewers. The gate was opened, so they entered. Their area of the sewers was completely flooded. Luckily, they could walk through it. "Ah, damn it. Shit, I can't wait to get out of this motherfucker." Carlene said. "Indeed." Dru added. The two trekked through the sewers until Carlene was rammed by an unidentified creature. Carlene hit a wall and fell into the water. Dru looked at the creature and noticed it was an overgrown, mutated rat. A gang of them began gathering together. All of them began running toward Dru. Dru managed to execute two of them successfully before they began to become a problem. He ran and jumped on porch for security. The rats didn't seem to reach over it. Carlene had emerged from the water. Her weapons were no good now that they were filled with water. Some of the rats began targeting her. "Chief!" Dru yelled. Dru tossed Carlene his sword and she ran and jumped on a porch herself. Carlene began incapacitating the brains of the rats with deep stabs in their heads. Once all the rats were killed, Carlene and Dru regrouped. "You out of ammo?" Dru asked. "I'm out of ammo and guns. Thanks for the sword, though." Carlene praised. "No, point in stopping now." Dru said. The two continued in their route to escape. They scurried to the end of the sewer and into a corridor elevator. They went up. "Where are we now?" Carlene asked. "We're heading up to the cable cars about now." Dru said. "Good." Carlene said. **

**Meanwhile, Charlene, Ryan, and Cheryl had already reached the cable car. "Cheryl, run inside. Ryan, you keep watch while I fire it up." Charlene said. Charlene ran over to a panel and started the cable car. "Let's go." Charlene said. As Charlene and Ryan headed toward the cable car, the huge monster appeared again. He landed on the platform and began attacking. He targeted Ryan. Charlene began shooting its legs. It turned around and shoulder-charged Charlene to the floor. She slid Ryan two handguns before evasively rolling away from the monster. Ryan began shooting the monster in the back. His countless amounts of shots caused the monster to grow to a much larger size. "Get to the cable car!" Charlene ordered. Charlene flipped up and joined Ryan and Cheryl in the car. Ryan started it up and it took off. "Cheryl, get down." Charlene ordered. "Cassa, sit." Cheryl ordered. Everyone got down low as the car began to proceed. Charlene radioed Carlene to keep her posted. "Yeah?" Carlene answered. "No sight of your snake woman. We just encountered 'Big Papa.' We escaped via cable car. We'll send it back for y'all." Charlene explained. "Gotcha." Carlene said. When the ride came to a close, Charlene sent it back. "Where are we now?" Ryan asked. "We're in a defunct factory that leads to an underground train. We'll start it up and wait for my sister and Dru. Hopefully, without any interference. Let's move." Charlene ordered. **

**In the meantime, Carlene and Dru had just exited the sewers. "The helicopter is a no-go. We're going to take the underground train that's going to lead us far from here." Carlene explained. "No problem." Dru added. The duo reached the sewer that Charlene, Ryan, and Cheryl had just exited. They managed to walk through the gate with no problem as the other three had already cleared out the resistance. They safely made it to the cable car where it was still intact. Dru started it up and they were on their way. In the midst of their drive, Big Papa jumped on the top of the car. "Oh, shit." Carlene said. "Get down." Dru said. The two got low and were very precautious. Suddenly, he threw his hand threw the roof of the car. Dru began shooting it. Carlene couldn't do anything as she was only armed with a sword. Through the duration of the ride, Big Papa was very relentless. Once the car arrived, Carlene and Dru sprinted away as Big Papa chased them. They ran through an armored door and slammed it shut. Big Papa rammed the door so hard that it knocked both Carlene and Dru to the ground. Big Papa's ram was so hard, that it was heard by Cheryl. "Charlene, I heard something." Cheryl said. 'Let's not stick around and find out what it is." Ryan said.**

**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**

**Chapter Begins Carlene and Dru scurried to Charlene, Ryan, and Cheryl. The trio had made it to a panel-operated door that led to the train. "Uhh." groans were heard from afar. "It needs a code. What's the code?" Charlene asked herself. "From the sounds of it, we don't have a lot of time." Ryan said. Charlene tried countless times, but she just couldn't remember. Meanwhile, Carlene and Dru made it to the group with Big Papa hot on their table. "Carlene!" Charlene said. "What the fuck is the hold up?" Carlene asked. "The code." Charlene replied. "Mx2." Carlene said. Charlene put in the code and the door opened. The group proceeded into the room and the door closed behind them. Charlene secured it so they would be temporarily safe from Big Papa. They made it to the train and Charlene started it up. However, snake woman returned. "Look!" Cheryl pointed. The snake creature mutated once more and gave birth to the now infected Romeo. He gun was infused with his new body and he was ready to attack. "Charlene, take these two in the train and get settled in. Dru and I won't be long." Carlene ordered. "Take these." Charlene said. She handed Carlene all of her ammunition and boarded the train, starting it up. Carlene armed herself with her magnum and began shooting the snake creature. Dru took on Romeo. Snake Woman began attacking Carlene with her tentacles. She wrapped Carlene up and began squeezing her. Carlene grabbed Dru's sword and sliced her tentacles then shot her in the head. Snake Woman spun around, sending her tentacles in a frenzy. They knocked both Carlene and Dru to the floor. **

**Romeo jumped on talk of Dru and began trying to devour him. Dru kept him at bay with his rifle, he got on top of Romeo and began hitting him in the face before performing an evasive back flip off of him. Romeo began to open fire with his embedded gun. Dru dodged most of the bullets. One hit him in the arm. Dru took cover, resulting in Romeo targeting Carlene as well. "Dru!" Carlene called. Dru's sudden inactivity made Carlene believe that he was dead. Romeo charged at Carlene. She sidestepped and tripped Romeo to the floor and shot him in the head. Her magnum bullets had little effect. Carlene jumped in the air and landed on Romeo. His acid blood flew and landed on Snake Woman. "Ahh!" she screamed in agony. "That's it." Carlene said to herself. Carlene ran around to get Romeo in front of Snake Woman. Before she could shoot her gun, Romeo shot it out of her hand. Snake Woman rose her tentacles and was about to attack Carlene. Luckily, Dru had his rifle. Dru shot Romeo's head off and his blood landed on Snake Woman. Romeo was officially dispatched, leaving Snake Woman alone. "I thought you were dead." Carlene said. "I'm full of surprises." Dru said. Romeo's blood landed on Snake Woman's face and she became blind. Dru sniped her head off as well, leaving a headless corpse. Her body was still very active. "Let's leave her." Carlene said. The two boarded the train. **

**Out of nowhere, Big Papa appeared behind them. He grabbed them and hurled them into the steel walls. "Ahh!" Cheryl screamed. "Cheryl, go all the way to the first car. Ryan, you get the bodies. I'll take care of him." Charlene said. While Ryan dragged Carlene and Dru's bodies to the first car, Charlene battled Big Papa. Charlene grabbed as many guns as she could carry and began attacking Big Papa. Every shot caused him to expand. Charlene realized she couldn't win that way. Charlene sprinted to the very last car to engage the self-destruct sequence. It would blow up every car with the exception of the first one. She went back to Big Papa and began fighting him some more. He began to get so big that he could hardly maneuver. Unfortunately, he did manage to wound Charlene's hip. In one minute, the self-destruct would take place. Charlene began hurling all of her guns at Big Papa before fleeing. Nevertheless, he kept chasing. **

**Charlene limped and limped to the final car. Big Papa was still on the chase. "Where the fuck is Charlene?" Carlene yelled. "I'm right here. Everyone, hold on to something!" Charlene ordered. Charlene closed the door and secured it before holding on to a guardrail. A huge explosion took place and everything began shaking. Luckily, no one was harmed. The train car took the survivors to a U.S. evacuation resort where everyone was hired as secret agents to help take down Umbrella and to destroy all fragments of he progenitor virus.**


End file.
